Betrayal
by Word Life 316
Summary: Danny runs away after being betrayed by his two closest friends, but 2 years later will he convince himself it was a mistake and come back.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal

Chapter 1

By Word Life 316

Danny heaved a sigh as he placed his books into his locker. Today had probably been the worst day of his life. First he had forgotten to do his math's homework, he then was late for English and Mr Lancer had given him detention on Friday and to top it all off he had his dunked in the toilet by Dash and now he just wanted to get home and relaxed. As he went out the main door of the school he looked around for his friends Tucker and Sam and when he saw them he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tucker and Sam were kissing.

Danny felt his heart sink and his anger raising as he marched over to them with them just noticing him.

"DANNY! THIS WASN'T HOW..." Sam said in shock but Danny cut her off.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS!" yelled Danny.  
"Danny this isn't what it looks like" Sam said in a hope to calm him down.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT SAMANTHA! I thought you loved me, and Tucker, you knew how I felt about her and you go behind my back and steal her from me" said Danny to Tucker who was hanging his head in shame.

"Danny, please you got to list..." Sam started but was cut off by Danny again.  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES SAMANTHA! I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he yelled into her face. Sam's eyes were flooding with tears as Danny ran into a nearby alley, turned into Danny Phantom and flew away.

Sam fell to her knees and cried. Tucker placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"What have we done" she said through the tears.

Danny cried all the way home, he flew through his window and threw his suitcase on the bed. He then started filling it up with as much of his belongings as he could put into it.

Danny then grabbed a piece a paper and started to write.

Dear Mom, Dad and Jazz

By the time you read this I will be gone, my heart has been ripped out of my chest by the people I considered by friends. You don't have to worry about me and you also don't have to worry about catching Danny Phantom any more. For you see, I'm Danny Phantom. The accident in the lab a year ago gave me the ghost powers I have today. I should have told you two a long time ago (Jazz found out for herself) but I was scared of how you two would have reacted. But now I don't need to worry about that.

I love you all so much and I'll miss you with all my heart but I just can't stay here.

Your Son,

Danny

P.S. Tell my former best friends Tucker and Sam that I hope they have a miserable life together and I'll see them in hell.

Danny placed the letter on his bedside table, grabbed his suitcase, went intangible and flew out the window. Meanwhile Sam was running full force to his house, she needed to make it all right as she frantically knocked on the door.

"Sam?" Jazz asked as she opened the door.

"Where...is...Danny?" replied Sam out of breath.

"I think I saw him fly through his window about 10 minutes ago" answered Jazz.

Sam then ran up the stairs and into Danny's room "Danny you hav...Danny?" she then realized he wasn't there. She then noticed his chest of drawers had all been left opened with large amounts of clothes taken out of them. That was when she noticed the note she picked it up and read it and felt more tears coming to eyes.

"No...no...no..." she said over and over again.

She then ran to the windowsill "DANNY! I'M SORRY" she screamed but it was too late, he was already long gone as she continued to cry

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

Chapter 2

By Word Life 316

2 years had past, shortly after Danny disappeared Sam and Tucker broke up. Sam spent weeks away from school she just lied in her bed and cried for hours. Sam felt so guilty knowing it was her fault that Danny left, the only reason Tucker and her got together was so she could get Danny jealous and now she realized how stupid it was and when the thoughts of Danny yelling he hated her right to her face the tears came right back more fiercer than ever. Tucker and Sam soon drifted apart and barely hanged out anymore Tucker started hanging out with the other techno-geeks while Sam became a loner all the while wishing Danny would come back one day.

Danny's parents were heartbroken upon discovering that not only had their boy had run away but they had also had been hunting him. Jazz refused to acknowledge either Tucker or Sam's existence at school knowing it was their fault that Danny was gone. Jack and Maddie soon told the town at a meeting that Danny Phantom had left Amity Park had the crowd went into an uproar but soon after that the town realized after having to defend themselves from the constant ghost attacks that the ghost boy wasn't evil and was truly a hero. After Valerie realized this she joined forces with Jack and Maddie and they're doing their best to protect the town.

But as for Danny, he moved to Indianapolis (A/N: In this story Amity Park is in Illinois being the state below Wisconsin) not being able to go to school anymore Danny moved into a cheap apartment and starting working at grocery stores and newsagents as a paper boy so he could earn money for rent, clothes and furniture. But right now he was the star delivery boy at Luigi's Home-style Pizza because he was so fast at delivering them.

"OK that's one Supreme and one Meat Lovers, Will have it there in 30 minutes or it's free" and with that Luigi hanged up the phone and gave a whistle.

"HEY DANIEL! YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER DELIEVERY TO MAKE!" he called as Danny headed over to the counter where the freshly cooked pizzas were in their boxes.

"Where are these going to?" Danny asked.

"The Johnsons on St Peters Rd now go out there and show me why you're my star delivery boy" Luigi said with a smile.

"I'll make you proud Luigi" and he took the pizzas and went out the door.

Danny ran into the alleyway and changed into Danny Phantom, went intangible and took off. About 10 minutes later he arrived at St Peters Rd he found some bushes to hide behind to change back into Danny Fenton he then knocked on the Johnson's door and the faint noise of kids saying "Danny's here" was heard as Mrs Johnson opened the door with a stopwatch in her hand.

"Wow Danny! 12:13 your best time yet" said Mrs Johnson as Danny handed her the pizzas.

"What can I say, I'm just good" Danny said proudly.

"Well here are the money for the pizzas and a little something for you" she said as she handed him an extra $20.

"Thanks a lot Mrs Johnson and enjoy the pizzas" said Danny as Mrs Johnson closed the door. Danny then headed into behind some other bushes, turned back into Danny Phantom as well as going intangible and took off towards the pizzeria.

3 satisfied customers later, Danny was allowed to quit for the day. He arrived back at his apartment and crashed on his couch and turned on the TV just in time for the news.

"...and another ghost attack struck the small town of Amity Park today but Local Ghosthunters Jack and Maddie Fenton acted fast however and captured the ghost. But all the while the people of Amity Park are asking what happened to the ghost boy hero Danny Phantom who apparently left 2 years ago".

Danny had heard enough and turned off the TV and headed into the kitchen to make some dinner. After that he headed into his bedroom and changed into his PJ's and hopped into bed and just before he turned off the light he looked at the pictures on his bedside table. One of them was of his family and the other one was of Sam he picked up the one of Sam and gave it a kiss. That's when he turned into Danny Phantom and decided to pay someone another visit.

Amity Par was about 40 minutes by air. Danny arrived there intangible so no one would see him he headed towards Sam's house and looked through her window and found her laying in her bed fast asleep. It was apparent to Danny that she had been crying and he knew why, to this day Danny had regretted telling Sam he hated her because he could never truly hate her. Danny then noticed she was shaking and realized her blanket wasn't on her. He went through the window and placed the blanket over her he then kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "I'm so sorry Sam, I'll always love you" before taking off. A few moments later Sam woke up realizing what she had just heard and hugged her blanket as she looked out the window.

"Danny"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal

Chapter 3

By Word Life 316

Sam ran towards FentonWorks the next morning. Last night she dreamt Danny whispering to her that he loved her and kissing her on the forehead. But the thing was, it felt too real to be a dream. She had this feeling that it really happened and had to tell someone. She ran up the front stairs and knocked on the door which was opened by Jazz and as soon as she saw who was at the door she frowned and started to close the door. Before the door could be slammed shut Sam put her foot in the way causing her to wince in pain when the door hit it.

"Jazz please, you got to listen to me" Sam pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you?" replied Jazz as she continued to try to either close the door or break Sam's foot.

"I THINK DANNY WAS AT MY HOUSE LAST NIGHT!" Sam yelled in a last minute attempt to get Jazz to listen to her, and fortunately it worked as she opened the door.

"Really" Jazz asked her face now the soft caring one it used to be before Danny ran away.

"Yes I think he was" Sam replied.

"Well you better come inside. Oh, and uh sorry about your foot".

Jazz and Sam sat at the kitchen table while Sam explained what she experienced last night.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream" asked Jazz after Sam had finished her story.

"I'm positive it just felt so real and I could've sworn I felt his presence, and here's the weirdest part a minute before it happened I was cold and then I wasn't" Just then Sam figured it out "He must have pulled my covers up! HE WAS THERE I KNEW IT" said Sam excited.

"It doesn't make sense" said Jazz.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

Jazz then frowned "Why would he come back and watch you sleep and tell you he loves you after the way you stomp on his heart like it were nothing".

Sam then hung her head as she felt tears coming to her eyes. Jazz gave a sigh "Look Sam I'm sorry..".

"Don't be, it's my fault that he ran away" she then felt the tears ready to burst from her eyes "I JUST MISS HIM SO MUCH" she then broke down and cried on the kitchen table.

Jazz then held Sam in a hug "I miss him too Sam".

"I must be going crazy" replied Sam.

"Your not going crazy Sam, you just need to get away from it all for a while" Jazz replied as they released from their hug.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam as she wiped her eyes.

"You just need to spend some time away from it all, I know of this great hotel in Indianapolis I'll book a few nights for you".

"I guess I do need a vacation. I mean haven't been on one since Danny disappeared" Sam answered.

"Good well I'll just go and call them now, we might be able to get you in tonight seeing as tomorrow's the start of the long weekend" Jazz replied as she picked up the phone.

Sam was driving her car (A/N: Sam's 17 in this story) on the freeway up to Indianapolis to spend the long weekend getting pampered at the hotel there. Just then the radio started playing Nickelback's Far Away and it immediately reminded her of Danny. She looked at a photo of Danny and her that she had hanging from the rear-view mirror and it brought her to tears she almost lost control of the car as the tears were blurring her vision. She slowed down and regained herself as she turned off the radio and continued driving towards the exit.

When she reached the hotel room she gasped in awe at how extravagant it looked. It had a king sized bed, a balcony with a jacuzzi on it and a bathroom that made her personal one at home look like an out house. She then realized that she hadn't eaten in a while as she felt her stomach rumble. She got the phone book and looked at the listings. She decided on "Luigi's Home-style Pizza" and ordered a large veggie pizza.

Sam was flipping through the channels when she heard a knock on the door and someone saying "Pizza Delivery" she then looked at her watch and was amazed that he got here in 10 minutes and for some reason the voice sounded familiar. But she shrugged it off as she headed to the door and when she opened it she was met with the shock of her life as did the delivery boy.

"Danny?"

"Sam?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal

Chapter 4

By Word Life 316

Sam couldn't believe who was standing in the doorway. She ran up to Danny and wrapped her arms around him while he lifted the pizza over his head so she wouldn't squash it.

"Danny is it really you" said a crying Sam who was snuggling her head in his chest.

"What are you doing here Sam" asked Danny as she looked up at him.

"I just needed to get away from it all" Sam said.

"Well I guess that makes two of us" replied Danny sadly.

Sam released from her hug and looked at his sad face "I guess I have some explaining to do".

"We both do, and we got a pizza to do it with" said Danny with the smile that Sam loved.

A few minutes later they were at the table eating the pizza.

"So what happened with you and Tucker?" Danny asked.

"We broke up soon after you left. I barely seen anymore" replied Sam.

"Oh".

"Well enough about me. What about you" Sam asked.

"Not a lot really. Every since I came here I've been working at markets and such and right now I'm the best delivery boy at Luigi's" replied Danny.

"You don't have a girlfriend do yah?" asked Sam softly.

"Nope, I'm still single. Why do you ask?" asked Danny smugly which made Sam blush.

"No reason" replied Sam trying to hide the fact she was blushing.

Danny sighed "Sam, why did you get together with Tuck anyway?"

Sam looked at him "I don't want to talk about it" she said as she got up from the table and sat on the bed with Danny soon sitting down next to her.

"Why not?" he asked.

She looked into her eyes and realized she was on the verge of tears. Danny then placed his arm around her as she looked into his eyes.

"I just want to let you know Sam; the day I told you I hated you. I didn't mean it. I could never hate you Sam" Danny said.

Sam looked at him and gave him a weak smile "If you really must know Danny. I got together with Tucker to make you jealous"

Danny was taken back "What?"

Sam hung her head in shame and waited for the onslaught. "Well you know what Sam" Danny said as Sam looked up at him.

"It worked" and before Sam could say anything Danny's lips met with hers. Sam was shocked at first but her eyes fluttered closed and she wrapped her arms around him. Danny then leaned forward so he was lying on top of her. After about 10 minutes of making out they parted for some much needed air, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you Danny" Sam whispered

"I love you too Sam" he whispered back before kissing her again.

"This is so great Danny. Now we can go back to Amity Park and get..." before she could finish Danny's face fell and he got off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Danny whets wrong" Sam asked as she sat up on the bed.

Danny looked at her "I'm not going back"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal

Chapter 5

By Word Life 316

Sam couldn't believe what Danny had just said. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity until finally Sam spoke up.  
"Why?" she asked "Why should I, it's not like they would want me back" Danny replied sadly.  
"What are you talking about Danny?" Sam said shocked.  
"Think about it Sam. Ever since the town found out about me all they've ever wanted to do is to destroy me. Hell even my own parents were shooting at me and it took me to go away to make them realize that I wasn't evil and besides what would I go back for anyway?" Danny said.  
"Well...there's me for one" said Sam as she sat next to Danny. Danny looked at her and smiled but before long that smile turned upside down "I'm sorry Sam. I just don't know.  
Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek "How about tomorrow we go and hang out or something.  
Danny's smile returned "Sure, we've got a lot of catching up to do".

Danny wrote doiwn his address on a peice of paper and handed it to Sam before headig towards the door.  
"Danny wait" said Sam as she headed to the doorway.  
"What is it Sam. Did you forget something?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah" said Sam before giving him a kiss leaving Danny dumbfounded as she closed the door.

Danny and Sam slept peacefully that night and felling glad that they had finally found each other again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Short chapter I know. But I'm just not in the mood to write a lot. 


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal

Chapter 6

By Word Life 316

Sam arrived at Danny's place at 9 am she was greeted by a hug and a kiss from him which she liked. She then looked around at the place where Danny had called home for the past 2 years.

"Wow Danny you've really got it good here" Sam said as she continued to walk around.

"Well it wasn't always like this. When I first moved here I barely had enough money in my savings account to rent this place and when I first moved in all it had was a bed, a worn out couch with springs that poked into my back and a cheap black and white TV. I shortly started working in supermarkets to pay for food and rent and a getting some better furniture and appliances. Then I got the job at Luigi's where, thanks to my ghost powers, I've become the best delivery boy he's got" explained Danny as he sat down on the couch with Sam soon joining him.

"So want to go for a walk" asked Sam.

Danny then place his arm around her "I'd rather do this" and they proceeded to make out on the couch. Danny started to kiss her neck which made Sam giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After about 5 minutes of making out and giving Sam a hickey they parted for some much needed air.

"I've always dreamed about what it felt like to make out with you. I've got to say, it was better than expected" said Sam as she did little circles on Danny's chest with her finger as they looked into each other's eyes "You know, we could do this all the time if you come back with me".

Danny frowned as he got off her and walked over to the window "I told you last night Sam. I'm not going back. I've got it great here".

Sam hung her head as she sat back up on the couch, Danny looked at her and sighed as he headed over to her, kneeled down to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There's nothing stopping you from moving in with me" suggested Danny.

"Move in with you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, you want us to be together so much and I do to. Moving in with me will be great. My bed is big enough for two as well" said Danny with a wink.

Sam rolled her eyes "I'll move in with you if you come back home with me".

Danny hung his head in defeat as Sam smiled in triumphant "How about that walk?" he asked.

Danny and Sam decided to take a walk in the park. Their fingers were laced together as they watched little kids play in the park. They bought two ice creams and ate them on a bench.

"So what's been happening since I left?" asked Danny as he took a lick from his ice cream.

"Well the mayor is planning to have a statue of Danny Phantom erected in the City Park" replied Sam.

"Really! Wow. What about Tucker?"

"Last I heard he's dating Valerie. All the geeks praise him because he has an _actual_ girlfriend".

"Well good for him and what about the 'A-List?".

Sam started to laugh "You are not going to believe this but their grades were so bad that Dash and Kwan had to rely on getting a football scholarship to get in and from what I've heard from Valerie Star and Paulina had to rely on "oral persuasion" to get in" Sam explained before they both started laughing.

Danny and Sam spent all day outside and acting like the past 2 years hadn't happened. It was getting late when they arrived back at Sam's hotel room.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Sam" said Danny as he turned around to walk away when he felt Sam's hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't go Danny. I want you to stay with me" Sam said as she felt a blush growing on her cheeks as did Danny. But he turned around and gave her a kiss and then picking her up bridal style, going inside and closing the door. They wouldn't open the door anytime that night.

The next morning they woke up to find themselves in each other's arms. They looked at each other and smiled before giving each other a kiss good morning.

"I'll call us up some breakfast" said Sam as she grabbed a robe and placed it on her naked body before heading over to the phone as Danny sat up in the bed and turned on the TV. The TV was left on CNN as Danny heard the first thing coming through the TV's speakers "Today mark's one of the worst ghost attacks in the history of the small Illinois town of Amity Park. As far as we can tell this ghost has got the entire town captured. We were able to get video confrontation earlier today".

As soon as Danny saw the video his face fell into complete shock "Um Sam you might want to look at this". Sam put down the phone and looked at the TV screen and gasped. There on the TV screen...was Dan Phantom.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been way too busy lately. Also, I'll be now posting updates on what's going on in my profile page.


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal

Chapter 7

By Word Life 316

Danny and Sam starred in shock at the TV screen as they saw Dan Phantom hovering in the air with the entire town in what looked like a reverse ghost shield.

"How did he escape from the thermos?" asked Sam frantically.

"I don't know, but he's going back in" replied Danny as he jumped out of the bed and quickly put some clothes on and turned into Danny Phantom.

"Looks like I'm going back after all" said Danny.

"And I'm coming with you" said Sam.

"No Sam. you stay here. It's too dangerous" said Danny.

"I don't care Danny, I'm coming with you" argued Sam.

"I'm not going to risk it Sam. You stay here" replied Danny.

Sam then wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as she laid her head on his chest as she started to cry "I'm not going to lose you again, Danny" she said through the tears.

Danny pushed her off him and looked into her tear stained eyes and kissed her; they then wrapped their arms around each other as Danny took off.

Danny flew at full speed to his home town, when he reached it he landed on the roof of a building near where Dan was keeping the town captive.

"Now stay here Sam" Danny said before giving her one last kiss and taking off.

He flew up to the roof of a closer building and shot a ghost ray at Dan Phantom which got his attention as well as the town.

"Look up there" Jack yelled

"The Ghost Boy is back" said Paulina with joy.

The entire city started cheering, except for Maddie who was crying tears of happiness as she looked up at her baby boy who had the biggest grin you'd ever seen.

"Well look who's back" said Dan as he floated up to Danny.

"I don't know how you got out. BUT YOUR GOING BACK IN!" yelled Danny.

Dan laughed "You really think you can stop me" and he shot a ghost ray at Danny who just slapped it away.

"Well looks like you've gotten stronger" said Dan.

"Well DUH! It's been 3 years since we fought last" said Danny before flying at full speed and ramming himself into Dan which sent him hurtling into in to the ground as the city cheered.

Dan staggered back up and floated back up to Danny.

"So, ready to go back" said Danny with a smile as he held a thermos in his hand.

That was when Dan saw Sam standing on top of the building watching the fight progress, Dan then got a wicked smile on his face.

"If I can't break you in half, then I'll just break your heart instead!" Dan yelled before shooting a ghost ray at the base of the building Sam was on. Sam started to stager as the building started to collapse under her feet which caused her to fall from the collapsing building.

"SAM! NO!" screamed Danny

"DANNY! HELP!" screamed Sam as she plummeted to the ground

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayal

Chapter 8

By Word Life 316

Danny starred in horror as he watched Sam hurtling towards the ground and the worst part was, she was too far away for him to save her. Sam was screaming her lungs out as the pavement came closer and closer. She closed her eyes and hoped that her death would be quick and painless while all the while thinking of Danny and knowing that her death was entirely her fault "If only I had admitted my fellings" she thought _"Danny would have never run away and this wouldn't be happening, At least I got to make love to him just once"_.That was when she realized _"Shouldn't I be dead by now?"_ she opened her eyes and realized she was floating about a meter above the ground, she looked up and saw what had stopped her fall and it was none other than...Danielle Phantom!

"Danielle!" shouted Danny, who was relieved that Sam was safe.

"Whats up cus" said Danielle as she placed Sam safely on the ground and flew other to Danny.

"Wow you've really...um...matured over the years" Danny said as he looked at his cousin/clone, Danielle was about as tall as Danny was when he was 14, she also had a sexy slim body and her chest had really "developed".

"Stop starring at me like that Danny, it's creeping me out" said Danielle.

"Sorry, wanna kick some ass" asked Danny with a smug look on his face.

"Oh you know it" said Danielle as she shot an ecto-beam at Dan, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hey you didn't melt" said Danny when he realized that no goo was coming out of her feet.

"I sneaked into Vlad's lab and got myself "fixed"" Danielle replied, that was when she noticed Dan coming back to them

"Uh oh, big fat jerk at 6 o'clock" shouted Danielle as Danny and her continued firing ecto-beams at him, after about five minutes of this Danny decided to unload his secret weapon.

"COVER YOUR EARS EVERYONE" shouted Danny as everyone (except Dan) did just that as Danny used his ghostly wail which made Dan crash again into the ground

"SAM WHERE'S THE THERMOS!" yelled Danielle.

"Right here" said Sam as she ran over and sucked Dan in the thermos.

"This isn't over" was the last thing he said before Sam closed the lid, the forcefeild dissapeared as the town rejoiced.

Danny on the other hand was really weak from the ghostly wail and started to fall from the sky.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled as she saw her lover falling from the sky.

"Jack! catch him!" yelled Maddie as Jack ran towards the falling Danny and caught him in his hands, Danny was so weak, that he changed back into his human form. The town gasped when the realized Danny Phantom was Danny Fenton. Danny opened his eyes weakly "Hey Dad" he said.

"Hey son" said Jack as he placed his son on the ground.

Sam came running through the crowd "Danny! Are you alright" she said as she knelt down beside him.

"I'll be fine" said Danny as he smiled warmly at her, Sam then gave him a big hug. Maddie ran over to them and joined in the hug "My baby boy is back, I thought I never see you again" Maddie said through her tears and the non stop kisses he was giving him.

Danny looked up at her and smiled "Don't worry mum, I'm back, and I'm never leaving again"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Betrayal

Chapter 9

By Word Life 316

A week had past, and everyone in Amity Park was in the park where a stage had been set up with the mayor standing at the podium with Danny and Sam sitting behind him and a something covered by a big white cloth next to him. For Danny this had been one of biggest weeks of his life; Valerie had apologized for hunting him all this time, Dash literally begged for Danny for forgiveness now that he knew Danny could hurt him, even vaporize him! And Tucker had apologized for what had happened 2 years ago.

"Danny, it is my honor to welcome you back to Amity Park and also apologize who ever questioning your intentions" said the mayor, as they audience clapped.

"It's also my honor to unveil this" he said as he pulled off the white cloth, everyone gasped when they saw a statue of Danny in mid-transformation, Danny and Sam just starred in awe.

Danny then headed over to the podium "Thank you everybody, you can't imagine how much this means to me, but there's one person I've got to thank" said Danny as he gestured for Sam to come over which he did.

Danny held Sam's hand "Sam, I can't thank you enough, you made be realize how important my home is" he said before grabbing her and started kissing her, Sam soon melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him as the crowd hooted and hollered.

THE END


End file.
